


Caffeinated Swans

by kungfooey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfooey/pseuds/kungfooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones returns to Storybrooke after two years to find his favorite pub has been turned into a coffee shop by an infuriatingly gorgeous blonde. A story told in bits in pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated towards the Amanda on tumblr (http://andthenagainbegin.tumblr.com/) for the CS Valentines day Event.

“Emma you can’t be serious!” Mary Margret was staring slack jawed at her roommate Emma, who shrugged.

“I am serious, I’ve made enough money over the past six years to support myself & get the shop up and running for at least a year and half!” Mary Margret kept staring at Emma, “Close your mouth you look like a fish.”  
“A coffee shop Emma! Why would you want to quit a job that pays you more now than you could ever make with a coffee shop! What happens when the money runs out?!” Emma shook her head.

“That’s why I’m not entirely quitting my job. I’m just not going to be a full time employee anymore.” Mary Margret just kept staring at Emma.

“But a coffee shop?!” Emma threw her hands in the air.

“You’re not going to get over that are you?”

Three months later

After having been gone two years Killian Jones wanted two things; One; good food, & second; beer. Both of which could be had at his favorite pub, ‘The Ugly Duckling’. While it wasn't the best name for a pub it was a pub that Killian Jones was rather fond of.

As Killian Jones walked towards the pub he was so fond of, he was to get a nasty surprise. As he rounded the corner he stopped. There where The Ugly Duckling pub had been, there was now a construction crew. As he stood watching his favorite pub be demolished, he felt someone brush past him. Turning to see who it was, Killian Jones saw a blonde walking towards what once was he favorite pub.

“Ma’am!” Turning around the blonde fixed a bemused look towards him.

“Don’t call me ma’am. What can I do for you sir?” Killian snorted at being called ‘sir’. Killian eyed the blonde and came to the conclusion that she was very much his type. He grinned.

“I’ll lay off the ma’am if you lay off the sir. Now I was wondering, what happened to the pub that use to be on the corner?” As Killian motioned towards the mess of construction the blonde got a small smile.  
“It was bought. Now it’s being renovated & turned into a coffee shop.” Killian started laughing,

“Beautiful you can’t be serious, what moron would ruin a perfectly good pub and change it into a uppity boring coffee shop?!” As Killian laughed he never noticed the blonde’s fist coming to connect with his face, & as his world turned dark all he could think of was ‘That woman has gumption.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Emma I can’t believe you did that!” Mary Margret shouted. The person in question, Emma sipped on her cocoa while looking at her exasperated roommate.

“How was I to know he was a friend of David’s? Why are you so upset about it anyway?” Getting up Emma walked over to the counter to get a cookie; when Mary Margret slammed her books on the island.

“You punched a friend of David’s, his roommate even!” Scowling at the package of cookies, Emma gave up and finished her cocoa. Placing her mug in the dishwasher, Emma thought for a few seconds.

“Okay fine. Since I probably won’t get any peace until I do something about it, what would you have me do?” Mary Margret blinked, and stayed blissfully silent. The silence stretched long enough that Emma thought maybe Mary Margret was letting it dropped. 

“Apologize, make him cookies, do something to make up for punching him without even knowing him.” Emma blinked rapidly, shook her head, and stared at Mary Margret.

“You do remember that the last time I baked cookies, the fire department got involved?” At this Mary Margret burst out laughing.

“Of course I remember! We couldn’t get the smoke smell out of the Apartment for weeks!” Emma smiled at the memory. Mary Margret had a kid in her class that reminded Emma of one of her younger foster brothers, & Emma had been spending time with him. At least until his mother (Regina, Mayor of Storybrooke) had put her foot down. So in order to apologize to the mayor & make it up to the kid, Emma decided to bake some cookies.

“How was I to know it was 12 minutes, and not an hour and twenty minutes?!” Smiling both Emma and Mary Margret shook their heads. Then Mary Margret turned a shrewd eye on Emma  
.  
“Don’t think this gets you out of apologizing to Killian.” Emma swore.

“What makes think that I was trying to get out of apologizing to the moron?” Emma tried to back out of the kitchen, only to have Mary Margret corner her by the couch.

“His name is Killian Jones, not moron, not idiot, not any other colorful moniker you may call him by! And you always do this, you change the subject, & get me thinking about other things. You don’t think I notice but sometimes I do notice, & most of the time I’ll let it go, but not this time. Killian is a really nice man, yes he insulted your coffee shop, but I did too! Or did you forget that?” Emma grimaced, she hadn’t forgotten, but had chosen to ignore it. 

“Okay I’ll apologize, but if he says any more about my coffee shop I’m punching him again.” Mary Margret looked at her.

“Fine, but at least make some sort of effort.” Emma scowled and made her way to the door.


End file.
